Missing Valentine
by trulywicked
Summary: Sasuke is waiting for a valentine from a certain person while thinking of past valentines. SasuNaru


Let me just say before I go on to this little two shot that I DESPISE Valentine's Day. All the cooing, cuddling couples with their disreguard of public decency laws irritate the flying fluff out of me. Could this be sour grape because I have no signifgant other? You bet your sweet buns it is. Now the rating is high just to be on the safe side.

_'thoughts'_

_**words in valentine**_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto the characters would be paired up and snogging in the middle of the town square. Being as you don't see that in the anime nor the manga, I don't own Naruto(That's Sasuke's privilege)

* * *

Sasuke sat on his roof, watching the sunset, and brooding as he usually did, although it wasn't for his usual reason. Today was Valentine's Day but he wasn't brooding over the hassle that his fangirls gave him or over his brother's continued existance. No, he was brooding because a certain someone hadn't sent him a valentine yet. Every year since he'd been eight, except for when he'd been with Orochimaru, he'd recieved a handmade valentine from an anonymous admirer and, although it was never really what you'd call a masterpeice of artistry or poetry, he'd come to anticipate recieving it. He still remembered when he'd gotten the first one, it had been the first Valentine's day after the massacre.

**FLASHBACK**

Young Uchiha Sasuke frowned as he looked out the classroom window and inwardly cursed the day. All day long he'd been mobbed by girls armed with sappy valentines and chocolate. It had taken a deliberate act of defiance, that had gained him a detension, to get a moment of peace and quiet. At least it would have been quiet if not for the only other occupant of the detension room, Uzumaki Naruto, complaining. _'That annoying idiot, if he doesn't want to be detained then why does he always pull a prank just before class ends?'_ Strangely enough though, Sasuke didn't find the noise disturbing, in a way it was comforting knowing that someone was in the same boat as he was, albeit temporarily.

Iruka-sensei looked up at the clock, "Alright Sasuke you can go now, your detension is over."

Sasuke gathered his things and was almost out the door when the blond loudmouth's voice stopped him, "Oi teme! Next time if you find the girls too much of a pain then why don't you just ask one of the senseis if you can sit next to them instead of pitching a fit? All the benifits of detension without the drawback of boredom."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, "And why should I take the advice of an idiot such as you?"

"Why don't you yank that stick out of your butt!"

Naruto got up to lunge at the brunette boy, only to be stopped by a sharp look from Iruka. He sat back down and muttered, "Teme."

Sasuke left the classroom smirking.

After dodging the swarm of fangirls, he entered the apartment that the Hokage had furnished for him. He set his books down and had turned towards the kitchen when something caught his eye. It was a sloppily cut blue heart with gold glitter around the edge and a sour candy taped to the front. Sasuke didn't know what it was about this valentine, maybe the fact that it was handmade whereas all the others he'd seen today had been storebought, but he didn't immediately throw it away. Instead he opened it and read the poem and short message written in gold pen inside.

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**I wish you weren't alone**_

_**Cause I am too**_

_**Being alone sucks doesn't it and no matter how many people flock around you, it doesn't make up for coming home to an empty apartment. I'm sorry you have to face that, you don't deserve it. **_

_**Unhappy Valentine's Day, a secret friend.**_

Sasuke blinked in surprise at thr childishly sympathetic words and the feeling in them. _'So someone else really knows how being alone feels.'_ Sasuke put the little card in a drawer and went into the kitchen for some tea, wondering who had sent the valentine.

**ENDFLASHBACK**

He still had that little card, along with others, secreted away in a special box. The poems had always been childish and the words simple but they had never failed to make the Uchiha feel better. One of his favorites had come the year he'd become a genin, just before the test.

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke sat next to Iruka in the detension hall enjoying the peace and quiet of a fangirl-less moment. And it was quiet, naruto had actually behaved himself for once and hadn't gotten detention today. The only other occupant of the room was Shikamaru, so a quiet afternoon was assured, until he had to go home anyway.

Iruka finished gradeing papers, released Shikamaru, and both he and Sasuke were gathering their things together when Naruto burst through the door, covered in chocolate spatter. He handed a saran wrapped kunai shaped chocolate to Iruka and grinned, "Happy Valentine's Day Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka took the chocolate and smiled, "Thank you Naruto. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yup! I ran out of time last night and had to make it this afternoon so it's just cooled."

Iruka chuckled and murmered, "So that's why you behaved yourself today."

Naruto caught sight of Sasuke watching them with slight envy, "Hey Sasuke. Avoiding the fangirls?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business usuratonkachi."

"Sheeze, I try and be nice to you for once and I get that attitude. Maybe I should yank out that ice pole you've got up your ass and hit you over the head with it."

Sasuke smirked, "What makes you think you could manage it dobe?"

Iruka intervened before Naruto could attack the Uchiha and as the Uchiha left he heard a growled, "Teme."

Sasuke entered his apartment and looked through it for the valentine. Every year it was someplace new. This time he found it inside the refridgerator. It was blood red with blue glitter this year and had a little dark chocolate shuriken taped to it. He took off the chocolate, popped it in his mouth, and opened the card reeding the black script.

_**Roses are red**_

_**Chocolate is brown**_

_**Your scowl's kinda cute **_

_**And so is your frown**_

**_But I'd like to see you smile just once. I know you don't feel like it, most of the time neither do I, but a fake smile can hide more emotions than a broody scowl. On the other hand you'd have the fangirls in a frenzy so on second thought forget smiling and stick with the scowl._**

_**Unhappy Valentine's Day**_

Sasuke closed the valentine with an amused smile._ 'Tell me who you are one day and I'll give you a smile.'_

**ENDFLASHBACK**

Of course while he'd been away fron konoha, he hadn't gotten the valentines but he'd kept the last one he'd gotten with him the entire time. That one had come after the mission to protect Tazuna.

**FLASHBACK**

The day had been consumed with moving from training field to training field. the reason behind this had been the masses of swarming fangirls, all eager to give Sasuke a valentine. Kakashi had gotten fed up with it and had moved them to the academy's training area, hoping that Iruka's teacherly scowls would keep the irritants away, but even that didn't work so he decided to dismiss his team. Before everyone could scatter, Naruto asked them to wait. He dug into his backpack and took out three saran wrapped star shaped chocolates and one each to Kakashi, Iruka, and Sakura. He handed Sasuke a coupon for free sushi.

"I know you can't stand milk chocolate teme but since you're my teammate I couldn't not give you something," then he muttered so that only Sasuke could hear, "Kakashi-sensei and Sakura would have had a cow if I dared ignore the precious Uchiha heir."

Then Naruto waved and left, saying that he needed to do something. Sasuke walked home brooding over Naruto's callous attitude. It bothered the Uchiha, who had begun to view the blond as slightly more than a friend.

He entered his apartment and walked into the valentine, which was hanging from the ceiling. This year it was yellow with red glitter and the chocolate was shaped like the leaf symbol. As he popped the treat into his mouth and savored the taste of mint chocolate, he read the words written in blue ink.

_**Violets are blue**_

_**Chocolate is sweet**_

_**You certainly aren't**_

_**But in my book you can't be beat**_

_**I sure do suck at poetry don't I? Badly written or not it's still true. You are the only person who gets a unique chocolate from me every year. Everyone else gets the same thing but I give you something different. Maybe next valentine I'll tell you who I am but for now,**_

_**Unhappy Valentine's Day, a secret friend.**_

Sasuke shivered with anticipation for next year's valentine.

**ENDFLASHBACK**

But he hadn't been in Konoha to get that valentine, he'd stupidly joined Orochimaru and been gone for three years. But now he was back and it was his first Valentine's Day back in Konoha and he hadn't yet gotten the valentine even though the sun was almost down. _'Maybe whoever it was gave up on me. I can't say I'd blame them.'_ Suddenly a kunai embedded itself in the roof next to him with a homemade valentine dangling from the ring. Sasuke's fingertips tingled as he untied the orange paper heart rimmed in blue and yellow glitter. He took off the esspresso flavored, fox shaped chocolate and opened the card reading the red words inside.

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**You've been gone but**_

_**Shall I reveal myself to you?**_

_**Hey welcome back. You want to know who I am right? Well think of the other valentines and know that this one is in my colors, except for the red, that's your Sharingan. If you still can't figure it out there's a little word written on the back of this that should make it clear. Til later,**_

_**Happy (at least I hope it will be) Valentine's Day, a not-so-secret friend**_

Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking. _'Yellow, blue, orange, fox shaped chocolate, also alone, fake smile could it be...'_ He turned the card over to read the single word and took off to see his not-so-secret friend.

* * *

Naruto walked over to open his apartment door, that was being pounded on. Sasuke stood framed in the doorway holding a valentine in his hand. The blond tilted his head to the side and Sasuke growled, "Usuratonkachi."

"Whatcha need te-mph!"

Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke's mouth clamping onto his. The Uchiha backed Naruto, who was enthusiastically returning the kiss, into the apartment, and kicked the door shut. As he threaded the fingers of one hand through Naruto's hair and grabbed the blod's ass with his other, an orange valentine fluttered to the ground, landing face down to show the single red word written on the back. It read **_Teme_**.

* * *

Now this is the first part of a five part completed fic. Only the first chapter will be posted here on FFnet however. Check my profile for other places you can find my fics at if you'd like to read the others.


End file.
